Joe Morton
Joe Morton (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Trouble in Mind ''(1985) [Solo]: Drowned (off-screen) when some of Divine's thugs fill his car with water. (It's never explained how this was accomplished.) His body is shown afterwards when Kris Kristofferson discovers him and opens the car door, letting out all the water. *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)'' [Dr. Miles Bennett Dyson]: Bleeds to death some time after being repeatedly shot by a SWAT team. Having opted to remain behind while Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton and Edward Furlong make their escape, the dying Joe is last seen holding a piece of his broken chip above the detonator to a bomb, which he promptly drops as soon as he expires, triggering the bomb and destroying the Terminator technology. *''The Astronaut’s Wife'' (1999) [Sherman Reese, NASA Representative]: Killed (off screen) by the possessed Johnny Depp; we only see him being led away by Johnny with his death reported on TV news. *''American Gangster (2007)'' [Charlie Williams]: Killed off-screen by assassins/corrupt cops (My memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''La Linea - The Line (2009)'' [Hodges]: Killed (off-screen) by assassins TV Deaths *''Challenger (1990 TV)'' [Dr. Ronald McNair]: Killed (off-screen) in the explosion of the Space Shuttle Challenger. The movie ends with the shuttle taking off, followed by a symbolic scene of the seven crew members and the passengers reciting a poem used to eulogize them. *''Homicide: Life on the Street: Happy to be Here (1994)'' [Sam Thorne]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by an assassin in a restaurant; his body is seen sitting at a table when police investigate the scene. *''The X-Files: Redrum (2000)'' [Martin Wells]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Lee Duncan as he is being led to a police van (as he dies time rewinds itself back five days so he survives when time corrects itself). *''Smallville: Duplicity (2002)'' [Dr. Steven Hamilton]: Dies when his skeleton shatters due to vibrating at superhuman speed from exposure to kryptonite fragments stuck in his skin. Gallery Joemorton.jpg| Joe Morton in Trouble in Mind Morton, Joe Morton, Joe Morton, Joe Morton, Joe Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by seizure Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners